Megadoomer
Plot Summary The Almighty Tallest are examining a storage planet so they can send valuable equipment to the Invaders to help them on their missions. They send a Megadoomer X-3 Combat Stealth Mech to Invader Tenn to help her conquest of the planet Meekrob. Purple says he "doesn't like" the robot as Red responds "We didn't build it so you could like it". They then find a compartment filled with dangerous Malfunctioning SIR Units. While describing how dangerous and prone to disaster they are, the decide upon sending them to Zim. Red jokingly worries about Zim getting mauled by the murderous contraptions, which leads to both rulers laughing raucously. On the Conveyor Belt Planet, a Screwhead examines the slavery his species is forced to perform courtesy of the invasion of their planet. The Screwhead, Smikka Smikka Smoodoo, is upset by how the slave drivers are treating his species and wants to do something about it. However, he only gets as far as swapping over Zim and Tenn's packages before being electrically shocked by an Irken slave driver. Meanwhile, on Earth, Zim is talking angrily to a human boy, Spuddy, about what Dib did to him in class, which made Ms. Bitters accuse him of something. Spuddy, frightened, escapes to his house, as he doesn't know who Zim is or what he's talking about. Once he arrives at his base, the enormous box containing the Megadoomer falls from the sky and lands in the front yard. Pleased with his 'gift', he speedily and excitedly thanks the Tallest. However, they receive another transmission, this time from Tenn, whose base is being destroyed by the maniacal robots. Back at the base, the Megadoomer is opened and the floor is completely flooded with packing peanuts. Zim explains its cloaking properties to GIR. GIR, of course, is not listening, as he is distracted by the Megadoomer's 'chicken legs'. Zim attempts to switch the machine on, but realises that there are no batteries, so he must plug the Megadoomer into an outlet to get it to work. This time, the Megadoomer turns invisible, but both the cord and pilot are still visible. GIR tries to tell him, but Zim simply ignores him and pilots the robot towards Dib's House. The journey begins, and the Megadoomer is causing lots of destruction by leaving massive footprints. Zim, thinking he is invisible, laughs deviously at how the humans are fleeing, afraid and confused. While stomping, the Megadoomer loses power. GIR tells Zim that 'the plug thing isn't plugged' and is asked by him to go find an outlet. GIR plugs it in to another cord, and the Megadoomer is invisible again. Sometime later, Zim is halted by a car that is waiting in front of a stoplight. Zim, however, doesn't know this and yells at the car to move. The stoplight turns green, and Zim thinks it was him that made the car move. Unfortunately, the Megadoomer again loses power and requires a new outlet. GIR plugs the Megadoomer into the Old Folks' Home, which the elders do not acknowledge. Meanwhile, Chuck and Buck are playing in a sandbox with their toy robots. The Megadoomer loses power in front of them, and GIR eats their toys. witnesses Zim's arrival.]] At Dib's House, Dib is brushing his teeth, when he hears the sound of the Megadoomer's stomping. He runs outside with his camera to find Zim floating above him. Zim yells "fight an enemy you cannot see!' However, Dib says that he can see him. Zim denies this, and tells him to behold the Doom Cannon. Dib says that he can't because the cannon is invisible. Zim then realises that he can be seen and says that it is stupid. Dib agrees with this point, which Zim is upset by and decides to use all of the Megadoomer's weapons to destroy Dib. This draws the power from the city, which makes the machine power down, deactivating the cloaking device. Dib is amazed by the Megadoomer and makes GIR take pictures of him in front of it, in the hopes that he will be on the cover of Crop Circles Magazine. Zim panics about his cover being blown, and makes the machine self destruct. He snatches Dib's camera away and proclaims his victory. Dib calls this into question, since the Megadoomer exploded and he wasn't destroyed. Zim, protecting his ego, says his real plan was to steal the camera from him. After Zim and Dib fight over it, Dib reclaims the camera and announces his victory. Zim says he left the lens cap on, and a bird snatches the camera away. Disappointed, Dib goes back to bed. In The Massive, the Tallest receive a signal from the Megadoomer, showing that it self-destructed. Purple asks if it blew up with Zim in it, and Red says it probably didn't. They get another signal from Tenn, saying they're all doomed. Facts of Doom Cultural References *The Megadoomer is a reference to the 1990s anime Evangelion, according to the director's commentary. *The two children playing in the sandbox in this episode were named Chuck and Buck. This is a reference to Miguel Arteta's independent film Chuck & Buck. *One of the people shown during Zim's rampage through town is a woman with purple hair and a nose ring. She highly resembles Devi D. from Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, one of Vasquez's earlier works. She can also be seen with the other teenage girls inside a car in "Attack of the Saucer Morons". *When the Devi D. look-alike peeks out the window, the number "911" is on one of her books. This could either be a reference to the September 11 attacks or the 911 emergency number. *There is once scene where Dib is in the bathroom and can see the water ripple due to Zim's stomping in the distance. This is a reference to the iconic 1990s Steven Spielberg movie, Jurassic Park. Trivia *GIR seems to be able to carry the plug for the Megadoomer, even though it appears large and heavy, implying that GIR has immense strength. *This episode is currently the only where Tenn has a role before Invader Zim was cancelled. *A teenage girl in the car at the stoplight who Zim impatiently waits for to move is one of the teenage girls from "Attack of the Saucer Morons". *When GIR eats Chuck and Buck's action figures, the screen mysteriously shakes. It is unknown if the series broke the fourth wall. Inconsistencies and Animation Errors *When GIR says "I had no idea", a line separates his head and body. This means that only GIR's head moved when he said the line. *When Smikka Smikka Smoodoo is looking at the two packages with his back to the camera, he appears to have a jacket which disappears in the next scene. *When GIR goes into a retirement home, plugs the television set out of the outlet, and plugs in the plug for the Megadoomer, the receptacle has two outlets which changes to one outlet in the next scene. *Zim's ensemble and eyes are bright red in one of the episode's scenes and changes back to normal the next scene. *Zim's PAK turns pink and gray when he pulls his antennae. *Tenn pauses for three seconds before she talks to the Almighty Tallest again. *When Dib takes away the camera from GIR when the Megadoomer is about to explode, GIR's nose on his dog disguise doesn't have its black outlining. See also *Megadoomer Screenshots *Megadoomer (Transcript) References es:El Mega-Arruinador Category:Season 1 Category:Dib Filmography Category:GIR Filmography Category:Zim Filmography Category:Almighty Tallest Filmography Category:Episodes Category:Screenshots